Golden Eye
by Little Jammes
Summary: a story based on Erik and Christine's life after she left the opea house, and Erik's relation ship with their child.
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Eye**

a story about love

Chapter 1

Erik's lips caressed the nap of her neck, gently rousing her from her slumber. His lips traveled up to her ear, as his hand slipped around her waist, his fingers drawing imaginary images around her exposed midriff.

"Good morning." He whispered in her ear, as his hand moved up her body, feeling every curve. He wanted to remember every inch of her soft porcelain skin. After all, he had never seen a woman before, let alone touch one. He was intrigued and bewildered at how beautiful the female form was.

"Good morning yourself." She turned her head towards him, revealing her breath taking oak eyes, and rose red lips. Erik brushed her mohagony brown hair away from her face, than planted his lips on hers. Every time his lips met hers, he was always shocked with the shot of heat that filled his body, as he tasted her almost sugary lips. No one had ever aroused such a feeling in him before. His heart longed to take her each time he laid eyes on her, but his common sense kept him back, up until the night before. He began to pull away from her, but she pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, to hold his face to hers, than began the kiss again. This time filled with more passion and lust. When they finally pulled away, both gasped for air.

"Your still here." She said, as she ran her small nibble fingers over his broad shoulders, down his along chest, and down his flat abdomen.

"Do you want me to leave?" He whispered, then kissed her forehead, while running his long graceful fingers through the curls of her hair. despite what her body longed to do, she turned form him, and sat on the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around her exposed breasts, shook her head, and sighed.

"He'll be home soon." Her voice was unsteady, like she was losing the battle against tears. "He'll be coming back from that damn place, if he finds you... he'll... he'll..." She glanced back at Erik. He could see the shining pearl shaped tears streaming down her cheek. He joined her side, wiping way the tear with his index finger.

"What could he do? Don't you remember the last time I met him? Why... I would have killed him, if you..." He dropped his gaze, and took her hand in his own.

"He suspects, I know he does. He's doing his best to keep me from leaving the house. He caught me singing yesterday..." She snuggled into his arms, the place where she felt safest.

"So what? He can't stop you from singing." He reassured her.

"Do you forget, My Angel? He holds so much power. After all, he is the patron of the Opera House, and he's the center of his damn high society. With all the money he has, he could do what ever he wants, and everyone will look the other way." The streaming tears turned into sobs. He held onto her tighter, both to comfort her, and to stop himself from hunting her husband and killing him with his own Punjab.

"I could take care of him." He commented in a hushed voice.

"No," She looked her gaze with his golden eyes, "No, Erik. I... I couldn't handle that. You know I care for him." He lowered his eyes in secret defeat.

'Yet again she chooses him over me.' He thought. She sensed his feelings.

"Oh, Erik. I do love you, I really do. It's just, Raoul loves me, I couldn't break his heart. You must understand that. Plus what about little Kathrine? How could I raise her after that?"

"And what about us?" He tried to sound as if nothing was wrong, but she saw right through him. She saw the pain in his eyes. She knew that he feared that she would leave him again. She grabbed his hands, and kissed each palm.

"I don't want to loose you. I've never been happier than last night, but-"

"-But you're his wife, not mine." She cringed when he spoke. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she was someone's wife, sitting in the arms of another man, but especially that she was Raoul's wife.

"We could leave, run away. He'll never find us. We could pack up tonight. Head off to god knows-" She was cut off when his index finger brushed her lips, to silence her.

"You young, you truly are. Don't you think that would break the young fop's heart? He would never get over the fact that you left him." He moved his hand to beneath her chin, and gently kissed her lips. "Not to mention you seemed to have already forgotten the fact that you are a mother. What would you do with the child? you must think of her as well, even if she belongs to him."

"Is that pity in your tone? For him?" She joked.

"Actually, it is my dear. I do know what it's like to have your heart broken, to have the women you love leave you." He took his hands off of her, got up off the bed, and began to dress. " I should be going, after all, your husband will be home soon."

"Will you come back?" She wrapped one of the white silk blankets around her, as she approached him.

"The devil himself couldn't keep me away." He pushed his lips into hers, and pinned her against the wall next to the doorway. She melted into him, enjoying the moment of pure ecstasy. As quick as he had pinned her, he was gone. Leaving her alone in her cold, empty home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She sat in a low arm chair, next to her child's cradle. She had just put her daughter to sleep and was going over the events that had happed the night before.

' It took Erik long enough,' she thought, 'he has been visiting me once a week for almost a year, to continue with my singing lessons. He did his best to hide from me, not letting me see his face, or even his mask. He hid in the shadows, and wouldn't under no circumstance let me touch him, quite the opposite as last night. I'm still not sure how it happened exactly. He came out of the shadows for the first time as we sang our duet. Oh how I pleaded with him so many times to sing that song with me. He knew that was my absolute favorite song, but after last time... Oh when he sang those sweet words... What raging fire shall flood the soul, what sweet seduction lies before us. I couldn't help my self any longer. I needed him, I wanted him, and I got him. He resisted at first, mostly out of pure shock, but then he gave in to his long-awaited desires. I had never realized what I was missing, being married to Raoul. He made a good lover, a great lover, but something was missing. It was just so different with Erik, more romantic, and intimate. With Raoul, it was more just to have sex, but with Erik, it was more than an act. He showed his love with each touch, not just to-' Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock was heard on the door, she turned to find her husband entering the small nursery.

"Hello sugar." He kissed his wife's cheek, then leaned over the side of the cradle, awing at the beauty of their child. "She looks more and more like you every day, Christine." She rose, and went to her Raoul's side.

"Don't be modest, Kathrine's good looks come from you." He grinned, then snaked his arm around her, and began to playfully kiss her. His hands traveled up her corset, stopping on top of her breasts. "Oh, Raoul, not in front of Kathrine!" She protested, stepping away from the cradle, he followed right behind.

"It's not like she know what we're doing." He placed his palms on her cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss.

"But affairs such as this should be done in the bedroom, not next to a-" Before she could finish her sentence, his lips were on hers again and he was slowly guiding her through the hall, to their bedroom, and on top of their bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christine locked the door behind her, and stepped into the shadow's of her bedroom. She had waited for this night since he first left her a week ago. Never had she longed for her angel like this, but then again, she had never been that close to him before. A cold chill creep along the room that caused her to shiver, it's source, an open window of her angel to make is appearance through.

"Where is he?" She whispered to herself. Since they first began to meet, he had alway came before her. After all, she had to wait for Raoul to leave with his 'gentlemen' friends. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move in the shadows, then, almost instantaneously, she felt a large body wrap around her. She could feel his soft breath glide across the skin on her neck, while the feel of soft leather gloves crept up her cheek.

"Why Erik, I do hope you plan on singing sometime this evening." His lips grazed her neck, and made their way to her exposed shoulders.

"I just can't help it." He twisted her around, letting his mouth meet hers. The kiss only lasted for a short moment, till he pulled away, and guided her over to two arm chairs that sat in front of a large, Victorian style fireplace. He took a seat across from her, and held her delicate hands in his own. For a moment, they just sat their, looking at each other, soaking up the other's gaze. Neither one of them wanted to start the lesson, but after all, that was the excuse Erik had to come to Christine.

"Christine," Erik began, "You and I both know there is no reason for us to continue your voice lessons." Fear spread like wildfire through her body. She prayed that he didn't regret what happened the last time he came to her.

"But Erik." She squeaked out, as he clutched her hands tighter, and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Your voice... it's wonderful. So much has changed since you started. I can't improve it. I haven't been able to for sometime now, But you already knew that." She nodded her head, she had suspicions but didn't want to bring it up to her angel, for fear he would leave.

"But, Erik...you can't stop, what..." She wasn't sure what to say, but he knew what she was thinking.

"There is nothing I could teach you, my pet..." He turned his head away, to hide his watering eyes. "I told myself when you first came to me I would just train your voice, nothing more, And now, I'm finished..."

"Well, what if I take up an instrument?" Christine asked hopefully, but Erik shook his head and sighed.

"And what would you tell your husband? Seeing as he has banned all forms of music from your household." Christine hung her head, Knowing he was right. Her husband removed her from her old life, leaving behind the opera house, her friends, and most of all, her music. He did his best to keep it out of the house, not even lullabies for the baby was permitted. Christine's soul seemed to be slowly dying without her music. That is when she decided to sneak away one day when Raoul had returned home drunk after spending the day with his 'friends', and visited her angel. She begged him to reinstate their meetings to train her voice. He only agreed after seeing how the lack of music had effected her. Her face was thinner, and pale, her bright, bubbly charm lost. Her intense hair and eyes seemed to have faded to a bland appearance. She was not the innocent little ballet girl he fell in love with, but a lost dead soul, who was just waiting for their time to end. After they began her lessons again, almost like magic her youth was restored, as if she drank for an elixir of life. Christine was sure that if she hadn't gone to her angel, she would have died of a broken heart.

"I could go to you." She suggested.

"It takes almost an hour for me to get here, and I am much quicker than you would be, and besides, the cold weather could do harm to you vocal cords, than can't happen."

"Why are you always right, my angel?" She smiled at him, and leaned closer to him, not only to put her face in range with his, but also giving him a rather revealing look at her cleavage.

"When you get to be as old as I am, you seem to understand the world better than the youth."

"Your not old." She protested, he just chuckled at her comment.

"I am over twenty years older than you, my dear. I am old enough to be your father." His words didn't seem to effect her, because she just looked at him with even more longing for him.

"I personally don't care about your age." She said, then kissed the backs of his hands. "You don't have to come to teach me, just come for me."

"Your a married women Christine, or have you forgotten?" His toned seemed to threaten, yet comfort her.

"Well, that doesn't matter, after all, Raoul-"

"Don't sink yourself to his level. The boy is a fool. If he can't see the heaven he lives in, and must turn to those creatures of the underworld for joy..." Erik hissed, as he pulled his hands away form her. "No, you can't sink to that level. You deserve better. Yes you deserve better than all this. You deserve better than a fool, you deserve an angel, not a demon." He was slowly coming to a realization in his mind. He got up, and made his way toward the open window, but Christine reached for his arm, and stopped him dead in his tracks. It wouldn't take any effort at all for him to force her to release him, just a small push, and he would be on his way. But the thought of even harming one hair on her precious head sickened him.

"Erik," She spoke in a tender, loving voice. "You are my angel." She pushed herself up onto her toes, and kissed the side of his mask, but her kiss didn't change his tense, emotionless face.

"No, I just tricked you to believe I was one. No angel would look like me, done what I've done." She moved her hands up to the sides of his mask. He flinched, fear seemed to fill his golden eyes. She just stood there in shock, that he was still frightened she would remove his mask again. Even when they made love, he wore the mask. She had taken it off him only twice, once in his home, and once in the middle of a crowded opera. Both times she still clearly remembered the fear, and hate in his eyes. He absolutely hated his face, and wished that no one, not even his worst enemy, be tortured by the sight of it.

"Angel" She whispered, in a pleading manner, but it did no good. He turned away from her, and disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm such a fool!" Erik screamed as he trudged through his home, knocking over everything and anything that got in his way. Whether it was his old leather bound books, large golden candelabrums, brass and wooden instruments, yellowing sheet music, or valuable china and trinkets, he didn't care if they fell and broke. The only thing that ran through his mind was Christine.

"Why did I go to her?" He plopped himself down in his old, over sized armchair. "I can't go back to her." He ran his hands down the front of his mask, then sighed deeply. "She hasn't changed, the stupid girl. She claims to love me, and would to anything to see me again, but I can see right through her. She loves that bastard, that arrogant, self centered, ignorant, vain child. But, despite his numerous flaws, he is capable of loving her, no just physically giving himself to her, or his heart. If he wanted, every last bit of his soul could belong to her. He could please her in every way possible for a man to please his wife. He has beauty, charm, endless money, stature in society, and the most overwhelming quality he has above me is acceptance. They can be received anywhere they please, they could do anything." He took his porcelain mask off, threw it to the floor, and watched it shatter into a hundred little pieces. "Your a fool, Erik. Christine isn't in love with you, old fool. She is a married women. She has a child with another man. She is a countess, what more could she ask for?" He told himself, even thou in his heart he knew she wasn't happy with her life. He was just trying to rationalize it in his mind.

"She doesn't love me. Oh she has a simple, childish need for an older man. She wants a father, not a lover. She made a mistake, that I don't plan on letting her make again." He got up off the chair, and walked over to his bed room. In the corner of his dresser, he kept a small music box, that had a figure of a Persian monkey on top of the main box. He opened it, allowing the soft melodies of masquerade to fill the room, as he pulled out a small oval onyx ring. He had given it to Christine, to show his love for her, but she returned it to him when she left with Raoul. He tightened his fist around the ring, till it began to cut into his palm, causing his blood to spill over it. He threw it out into the hall, it skipped over the ground, landing among the pieces of his mask.

"She will return for me, I know she will. I can't face her... and I won't... I'll leave, right know. I'll leave and never come back to this cursed place." He when to his closet, grabbed on of his warmer cloaks, and his fedora, then stormed out of his house, planing never to return.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Erik stayed true to his word, he didn't go back to Christine. She waited up every night for him, but he wouldn't come. Shortly after she gave up her hopes that he would come, She found out she was to have another child. Raoul had been completely ecstatic about having another child, he had even stayed home with her when all his 'friends' when out on their usual excursions. His happiness ended quickly when he first saw the child's brilliant golden eyes. His body filled with fear, then rage. In all his life, Raoul had only seen one person with golden eyes, that monster that tried to steal his wife from her.

"Damn whore!" He screamed at his wife, who laid on their bed, completely exhausted, the child laying in the crook of her arm. "You've been sleeping around with that...that... Erik thing!" She clutched the child closer to her chest, as she tried to hold back tears, but was unsuccessful.

"Raoul, please." She cried out, "He's gone. Erik's gone. He is dead. Oh Raoul, he died, before I found out. He couldn't handle the fact that I wanted to stay with you." To the best of her knowledge, most of that was true. She believed him dead. She had gone down to him, to beg him to come back, just to find the place wrecked, and deserted. She had collected up the pieces of his mask, and the ring, and brought them back to her home. They were safely hidden away from her husband in the back of the bottom of her writing desk.

"Dead?" His voice was shaky, yet excited.

"yes dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Erik?" Christine called. Her voice echoed through his home, but only cryptic silence followed. "Erik?"

She stepped over the shattered glass and scattered papers. All of his candles had burned to nothing, the only light source came from her small torch. The shadows seemed to dance around her, taunting her with were devilish moves and silent ridicule. "Angel, where are you?" She called to the darkness.

"Christine?" She heard a soft whisper come from one of the rooms.

"Oh, Erik!" She hurried to the door, but the moment she placed her hand on the knob, she suddenly stopped. The room before her was Erik's bedroom. He never let her in there. It was his tree of knowledge in his home. It was the only place he forbid her to ever go in. She always wondered why she wasn't allows in there, but she never considered going in there.

"Christine!" The voice called again, but more frantic this time. She hesitated, then opened the door. The room was dark, and smelled deeply of decay. In the middle of room, a large, red oak coffin laid closed, it casted an eerie shadow that crept up her body, and caused her to shiver. As she approached it, her eye caught a glimpse of the items on top of the lid. A single red rose, with black ribbon tied around the stem, the oval onyx ring, and the shattered remains of his usual white mask.

"Angel?" She called out again, but there was no answer. She approached the coffin, and picked the rose up in her hands. A thorn of the rose caught on her palm, causing it to bleed. She dropped the rose, as it hit the floor, a haunting laugh filled her head. She knew that laugh, and had heard it once before. It was when she was still preforming in the opera. She had just proclaimed her love to Raoul, on the roof, and had returned to the stage. She knew Erik had been watching them, but she didn't care. Erik's voice filled the opera house, his haunting laugh filling every nook and cranny, just as the chandelier fell.

"Erik? Oh Erik were are you!" She called out. Just as she did, The room began to spin around her, everything sank into the darkness.

"Christine?" She heard a voice, but it wasn't Erik's. She opened her eyes to find her husband sitting on the edge of their bed, leaning over her. "My dear, you need to wake, don't you remember what your doing today?" He gentle kissed her cheek, then left the room, allowing her to get ready. She sat up, and looked at her refection in the full sized mirror that sat opposite the bed.

It had been fourteen years since she went down to Erik, just to find that he wasn't there. After her second daughter, Sasha, was born, Raoul forced the family to move to London. That way, if for some small chance Christine had lied to him about Erik's death, she still would be separated from him. It wasn't up until a few weeks ago, did she ever think about returning to Paris. Her best friend growing up, Meg Giry, sent her a letter, telling her that she was going to be married, and she wanted Christine to attend. It took endless begging on Christine's part, but Raoul agreed to visit Paris, so she could attend the wedding. Their daughters were positively thrilled with the thought of leaving their boring home and wondering around the streets of Paris.

Christine changed into an emerald green dress, that emphasized her chest. Despite her married stature, she always wanted to turn heads. She then examined her face in the mirror. The brilliant glow her skin had during her youth had left her, and some age lines had appeared on her face over the years, but all and all, her beauty was just as apparent as when she lived in the opera house.

"Mother!" Two high pitched girl's voices called from behind the door. Before she could answer, the two girls entered. She turned and embraced each of her daughters. She step backed, and looked at the two of them.

Sometimes it astonished her how different they were, like night and day, and yet how close they are. Kathrine had her curly blond hair pulled back elegantly, her bright Aqua blue eyes matched her dress perfectly, and her dark brown freckles contrasted well against the blush she wore over her tan skin. She carried her usual bright smile, that revealed almost every one of her shinning white teeth. Her younger sister, looked quite the opposite. She was about a head taller than her older sister. Sasha let her straight shimming black hair tumble over her shoulders, and over one of her golden eyes. She wore a velvet red dress that made her look much older than her mere thirteen years. The colour of the dress almost matched the intensity of her lips. She didn't were any makeup, like her sister, instead, she let her flawless pale complexion show it's true beauty. Christine could almost laugh at how each girl was almost a spitting image of their father, with the exception of Sasha's facial features, those belong to her mother.

"You two look absolutely breathtaking!" They twirled around, letting there skirts flow around them, making them look like dancing flowers.

"Well they say this city is filled with handsome young men!" Sasha said with a small giggle. Christine's eyes widened with the statement.

"A beau? At your ages?" She said with astonishment.

"Mother, I am fourteen." Kathrine protested.

"And I'm far more mature than Kat." Sasha retaliated.

"Why don't you take that up with your father?"

"Mother that's not fair! You know how he is, he thinks we are still children!" Kathrine protested again.

"You are children, end of discussion, just-" She kissed the tops of their heads, "Make sure they are handsome. I don't want ugly grandchildren." The girls giggled, and embraced their mother, than chased each other down the hall.

"My girls." Christine shook her head and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christine sat next to Raoul, her hand in his, while the two girls sat across from them in the carriage.

"Now, Kat, Sasha, Pay attention." The girls turned their focus from the Paris landscape to their mother. "While I am with Meg, I expect you two to behave. Now, Sorelli is an old friend of mine, and she agreed you could stay with her. I don't want you running around Paris haphazardly, if you want to explore the city, she _must _superviseyou, do you understand?"

"Of course mother."

"we'll behave." The two put on their most angelic faces.

"Just," Christine hesitated, "Stay in the main part of town, and keep away from the Opera House, so many drunks and peasants hang around there." The girls nodded in agreement, then returned their attention to the rich architectures the carriage was passing. Never before had they seen something so beautiful.

"Girls, we're here." One by one they stepped out of the carriage .They were standing in front of a rather small sized building. It was only two stories, and was made of the unconventional red brick, something rather unusual in that part of town. As they made their way up to the house, the large pine door swung open, and a middle-aged women descended to toward them. She looked to have aged well, but still looked much older that Christine. Her light blonde hair was streaked with gray, and her face showed many age lines, yet her body looked like it belonged to a girl still in her dancing prime.

"Oh Christine!" She went directly over to her old friend and embraced her.

"It's so good to see you again, Sorelli."

"As it is for you, My how time has been good to you, and your figure! I never would have known you had children, multiple times at that! So many of us are gone now, because they couldn't get their's back, but you!" As Sorelli spoke, Christine began to blush.

"Yes well, you don't seem to do to bad yourself, especially for having a boy!" The two girls picked their heads up at the thought of them staying in a house with a boy.

"But, my dear, I had just one, and so many years ago, you'd gain your figure back too chasing after a young boy." She smiled as she glanced back at her house, hinting to the fact he was inside. "Enough talk of a bunch of old women's lost youth," She directed her attention to the girls,

"Who are these beauty's?"

"Sorelli, these are my daughters, Kathrine and Sasha."

"And what splendid names!" She commented cheerfully. The girls curtsied as they alway did when meeting one of their parents friends.

"It's a pleasure Madame." They said in unison.

"It was wonderful to see you again, but we really should be going."Christine commented.

"Oh, why of course, please, send Meg my love."

"Of course." Christine kissed Sorelli's cheek goodbye, then directed her attention to her children. "I'll see you both in no time, behave and enjoy yourselves." She hugged and kissed each of them, then departed with her husband.

"So, have you two been to the Opera House yet?" The girls shook their heads, "Good, your in for a treat." Sorelli made her way back into her house, as the girls followed. Kathrine leaned over to her sister,

"Mother told us to stay away for there." She whispered.

"Like we were going to listen anyway? now we at least have an excuse!" Sasha retaliated, with a smile

"Well obviously!" Kathrine giggled out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Raoul," Christine placed her hand on his arm, "Please come with me, I'm sure Meg would love to see you again." she pleaded with him, but he just shook his head.

"I don't think so darling, I have already made plans with some old friends." She took her hands off of him, and folded them up under her breasts. "Please don't pout Christine, you knew before we came that I had no intention to go any were near that place."

"But, sweetheart, you're still the patron! And besides, you won't be any were near the Opera House, just Meg's house, please stay." She snuggled up into the crook of his arm, while she batted her eyes, and put on her most pleading look.

"I'm not going to debate this with you, go have fun with your friends, while I visit mine." She hung her head in defeat.

"Just, please don't go to one of those wretched places, it breaks my heart when you do." He kissed the top of her head, as he ran his hand down through her curly hair.

"I promise, my dear." In her heart she knew he was lying, but she excepted his word. "Now, go. I'm sure Meg will want to spend every minute she can with you." Christine nodded, and got out of the carriage. As she watched Raoul disappear into the landscape, Meg came scurrying out to meet her old friend.

"Oh, Christine!" Meg panted out, as she embraced her.

"Oh! Little Meg, I've missed you so much!" The women parted, but kept their hands clasped firmly together.

"yes, well fifteen years will do that."

"It's been to long. I never should have moved away." The women made their way into Meg's home. Despite Meg's small income, The house was beautifully furnished, and carried a simple elegance. Meg escorted her to the main atrium, were a rather large Persian man sat on the love seat. When he saw the two women enter, he raised and went to great them.

"Christine, I want you to meet my fiance, Nadir Khan." He bowed his head slightly, then took Christine's hand, and kissed it.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Madame."

"It's a pleasure." She said as he returned her hand. He turned to Meg, and kissed her cheek.

"My Dear, I'm sorry, but I have some affairs I must attend to, please excuse my absence."

"Why, of course." She kissed his cheek, while a flash of curiosity showed in her eyes, but she didn't inquire. He nodded, then left the room. Meg sat down on the chair Nadir had just occupied, as Christine found a seat across from her.

"So, The Persian?" Christine asked.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Didn't we used to make fun of him?"

"We also made fun of the phantom, or have you forgotten?" She retaliated.

"Well,that was different. I didn't go with him voluntarily, and that was so long ago..."

"Really?" Meg said mockingly, "Is that why you had his child, two years after you left the opera house?" She said in a hushed voice. Christine's eyes widened in horror.

"But, how did..." She was too stunned to finish her question, but Meg understood. She got up off the chair, and walked over to a small writing desk. She picked up a oval picture in it's frame, and brought it back to her friend.

"Do you remember that family portrait you sent me a couple of years ago? well, Nadir took notice of it." She pointed to the younger version of Sasha. "Her eyes, they look like they belong to a cat. Erik's eyes. Nadir had been friends with him for many years, he knew what was going on." Christine hung her head, embarrassing that someone who had never even seen him, could recognize his child.

"He disappeared right after, I never told him..." She looked up at Meg, "If Nadir is his friend, he would know surly were he went." A glimmer of hope shinned in her eyes, but Meg just shook her head.

"After he first told me he was friends with him, I asked what happened to him, but all he said was his addiction finally took him, he wouldn't tell me anything else."

"The Morphine." Christine whispered to herself. Meg tilted her head with curiosity. "He was addicted to morphine, it would help take his pain way, for a time." She paused to wipe her watering eyes. "He must have died then. I had suspected, but I hoped that wasn't the case."

"I'm sorry" Christine looked up at her friend and smiled.

"No need to cry, after all, my closest friend, getting married!"

"Ya, took me long enough."

"Now, let me see the dress!" The women giggled, and rushed off, like they were still in their dancing days.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nadir closed the door of his study, and examined the dark room. In the corner, his eye caught a glimpse of a white mask.

"Ah, Erik, old friend. To what do I owe this visit?" He lit a few candles that sat on a small table, and pulled a chair over to Erik. He took notice of an open bottle of brandy, half gone, and an empty syringe sitting on the stand next to the chair Erik sat in.

"What do you think God is punishing me for? Murder, or lust?" When Erik spoke, Nadir knew he must have been drinking more than just that bottle, because his voice was slurred, and it smelled heavily of alcohol,. His usual tense and poised body was slouched carelessly in the chair, most likely the morphine was kicking in. Erik ran his hand dawn the side of his mask, "Or is it still for my looks?"

"And what punishment are you taking about?" Nadir took a sip from the open bottle.

"Life." He shook his head. "You would think someone like me would have died by now? But no, I have to live on. I'm to old to still be alive." He coughed horsely, then laid his head back against the back of the chair.

"You forget I'm the same age, old friend."

"Yes, well, life has been good to you, my lucky friend. Your happy, and getting married to the little Empress, while I live in this hell, everything is against me, and now my voice flees like everything else I've ever cared about, with this damn cough."

"What about your organ?"

"The one in my old home? That I've sworn I would never go back to?" He sighed, and dropped his head into his hands.

"Why again did you leave it?"

"Christine." He took a sip from the bottle.

"She thinks your dead."

"Oh, and you know that how?" He asked sceptically.

"Why, Meg Giry. Christine tells her everything and besides," Nadir paused, unsure if he should continue.

"Besides what?" Erik picked up on his hesitation.

"Well, Christine left. She lives in London. Raoul and her moved there, after she had another child, a rather beautiful baby girl, Sasha..." Nadir wanted to finish telling him about her, but something in his heart wouldn't let him. Erik looked up into the eyes of his old friend.

"So, she won't come back, to Paris? Even if she did, for Little Giry's wedding, she wouldn't come looking for me? Is she believes me dead, there would be no reason for her to back to my home."

"No, there isn't, and besides, I'm assuming you don't plan on dieing just anywhere." Nadir joked, he could tell a smile crept across Erik's face.

"Oh no, I would rather die in my little hole in the ground."

"Actually I am surprised for how long you have stayed away. fourteen years, that is a long time to be away from the only place you find comfort."

"Your right, I guess."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Come on Kat, let's ditch him." Sasha whispered to her sister, referring to Phil, Sorelli's son, who was showing them around the opera house while his mother was filling in for Meg, by trying to teach the young ballerina's the proper form.

"But he's sweet, and handsome." Kat said, as she starred at him. He had rather long blonde hair, that he wore pulled back in a ponytail. His hair, along with feminine facial structure and bright blue eyes gave him the appearance of a little girl, instead of a fifteen year old boy.

"Handsome? Why Kat you truly have lost your mind." Kat rolled her eyes, then hurried her steps, to catch up with Phil.

"Hey Phil, can we maybe see something a little more exciting? Not that there is anything wrong with how the costumes are made, it's just, maybe we could check out the lake? I heard it's haunted." Phil Turned around to face Sasha, his face seemed to have lost all of it's colour.

"We can't go down there.." he squeaked out.

"And why not?"

"we just can't." He turned away trying to hide his fear from the girls.

"Are you scared?" Kat asked thoughtfully. He sighed, then locked his aqua blue eyes with hers.

"Yes, and I've got good reason too." He looked around, making sure no one else was listening, "My father drowned in the damn lake."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kat threw her arm around his shoulder, it took all the strength Sasha had to keep back the giggles from seeing her sister blush because she was touching a boy she fancied. "It must have been terrible."

"He died before I was born, but I still miss having one." He dropped his gaze to the wooden floor.

"I couldn't imagine what life would have been like without my father." Kat said.

"I could." Sasha commented under her breath. "How about the stage, and the box seats?" She tried to change the subject.

"Um, alright." He gladly excepted the change of subject, and took them to one of the box seats. They sat down, and watched the performers practice for the upcoming opera.

"They say this box belongs to the ghost." Phil started. "He watches the performance from this box, the famous box five."

"You can't honestly believe in the ghost." Kat asked, as she leaned over the side to get a getter look at the performers.

"Why not? Of course there is a ghost!" Sasha contradicted. Kat snapped around and looked intensely at her sister.

"You, miss intellect, believe in a ghost? Since when have you believed in fables?"

"This ones different. I can't see how you don't believe. With mothers stories..."

"Yes, stories, thats all they are, they aren't real!"She grabbed a hold of Sasha's arm, and forced her attention. "they aren't real."

"Sure, of course your right." She dropped her gaze to the carpeted floor. "Mother always had a wonderful imagination." Kat wrapped her arms around Sasha Playfully.

"See, I new you would come into the light!"

"Sorry, Big Sister, I prefer the darkness." She shook her sister off,

_Open up your mind, _

_let your fantasies unwind, _

_in this darkness which you know you cannot find._

_The darkness of the music of the night._

Sasha's voice rang through the seats, but was drowned out my the performance when it reached the stage. Kat shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"And what would father say if he heard you singing?" Kat questioned.

"Your voice is wonderful!" Phil commented cheerfully. Sasha stuck her tongue out at Kat in a triumphant way.

"Thank you, my mother taught me, she used to sing in the opera."

"It sounds like you were taught by angels!" Kat glared at her sister enviously, then joined in for her share of the limelight.

"Well I could brake out into song too." She took a step back, then let her voice ring through the hall, louder than her sister's prior attempt.

_No more talk of darkness, _

_forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you, _

_my words will warm and guide you._

Her skill matched her sisters, but she seemed to have a weaker grasp on the meaning of the words.

"Your both so talented!" Phil exclaimed.

"And now how are you going to explain singing to father?" Sasha asked sarcastically.

"What does your father have against singing?" He asked, as a confused look spread across his face.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but as long as I can remember he hasn't allowed any forms of music in the house, but mother would sing to us when he was gone." Kat explained, while Sasha nodded her head in agreement.

"A life without music? That's terrible!" Phil exclaimed.

"No kidding."Sasha commented.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Did you dears enjoy the opera house?" Sorelli asked the girls, as they sat in her dinning room, enjoying a simple meal.

"Oh, yes!" Kathrine exclaimed, then took a sip of her red wine.

"Would it be possible for us to return again tomorrow, while Mother and father are at the wedding?" Sasha asked hopefully.

"Well," She turned her gaze to Phil, "Phil has his studies... If you think you could handle being by yourselves, I don't seem why not." A beaming smile spread across each girl's face, while Phil scowled at them.

"But mother..." He started to protest, but he was stopped when Sorelli raised her hand to silence him.

"Phil, don't be rude, they shall be fine. The opera lifestyle runs through their blood, I think they could handle themselves." She commented, as she did, Sasha shot a triumphant grin at Phil, who gave her a disgusted look back.

"We will certainly behave our selfs." Kat reassured them. Sorelli nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"It's getting late, if your finished with your meal, you may go up to your room." The girls bowed their heads, and made their way towards the room they were staying in. After the were out of earshot, Sasha whispered her plan to her sister.

"So we'll tour the cellars right? And the lake?" Kat looked around the corner, to make sure Phil wasn't ease dropping on their conversation.

"Of course, what else would two high class young women do but explore a filthy, haunted labyrinth?" she joked, as they entered their room, and began to changed into their nightgowns.

"I over hear some of the stagehands taking, and I think, assuming I understood correctly, that I can get us down there, without running into any one who might stop us." Sasha helped her sister untie her corset.

"Assuming we get down there." Kat commented sarcastically, "What do you purpose we do while we are there?"

"well, while you were flirting with Phil-"

"I wasn't flirting!"Kat protested, as her face turned red.

"Well, as I was saying, I was talking with one of the dancers, Madame Jammes I think her name was, and she told me the story of the opera ghost, he lives down in a hidden home on the lake. We could try to find it." Kat nodded her head at the thought. While Sasha spoke, her already pale face turned to an even lighter shade of off white, as she remembered the Dancer's words.

"The ghost haunts the Opera house, especially the young ballerina's dormitory, he is always being seen there, I saw him many times when I lived in those dormitories, he had the head of a decaying corpse, his skull is so white, that the the birch trees look gray in comparison, and he has fiery golden eyes that glow in the night, like the devil's black cat. No one had such a look at him than a young Prima Donna, A Mademoiselle Christine Daae. He kidnapped her right of the stage, and she hasn't been seen since. The entire Opera House went looking for her, but they never found his home, on the underground lake. The poor dear, she was older than me, and had just started her singing career. It was funny, when she first started to sing. I had lived with her since she first came, and never had I heard her sing, no one knew what a wonderful voice she had, except the ghost. He caused La Carlotta, the Prima Donna before her, to leave, giving Miss Daae the chance, and he told the managers to cast her, but when they refused, he made Carlotta loose her voice, and killed one of the stagehands. Since he stole her away, the managers have paid him his required fifty thousand francs, and gave him his private box back. There hasn't been any trouble from him, except for some harmless scaring of the younger girls since then."

The words rang through her mind, and she wanted to tell her sister the story so urgently, but something kept her mouth shut despite her desire, it was like when her mother would teach her a beautiful song that she wished to sing until the her voice gave way, but couldn't because her father was in the house.

'My mother, she knew the ghost? Why didn't she ever mention it? She told us that there was a ghost, but never any details, all she ever spoke of was her angel of music, who gave her a voice-"

"Sasha?" Kat shook her shoulder, bringing her sharply snapping her back to reality. Without realizing it, she had finished changing, and was just standing in the middle of the room, starring blankly into a full length mirror. For a spit second, she imagined she saw the ghost, standing before her, but it was only her reflection.

"Hey, Sasha, are you alright?" Kat asked with concern.

"Oh, yes, I was just thinking." She flashed a fake smile for her sister, than climbed into her bed.

"About what?" Kat said, as she collapsed onto her own bed.

"Oh... a story mother used to tell us." She lied.

"Which one?"

"The one about the nightingale."

"I love that one. The nightingale has to decide what to build it's nest with, the leaves of the strong, ugly, old oak tree, or the soft, beautiful, young fir tree. The bird knows that the oak leaves with withstand the harsh climate, but the fir leaves looked more appealing, the nightingale chooses the fir in vain, not caring about the harsh weather that is rapidly approaching, that destroyed the weak structure."

"The bird is left homeless, and must find a new place to hide from the elements, and predictors, but it is unsuccessful, and is killed by a hungry fox." Sasha finished the tale, then blew out the candle that sat on the nightstand, enclosing the room in complete darkness, except for the faint glow of Sasha's exposed Golden eye.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Where did you go?" Meg asked, as Nadir entered her study. She greeted him with a hug.

"An old friend." He said, then kissed her cheek.

"Who?" She played with the buttons on his coat, as he pulled her closer to his body.

"Someone I knew from back in Persia." He tried to avoid the question, but she wasn't about to let him. She moved her hands to behind his neck, and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him passionately for a moment, then separated their lips.

"Who?" She whispered again. He sighed, then started their kiss up again. Stubbornly, she pulled away.

"Its not that important." He tried to assure her, but she wouldn't hear it.

"Who?" She asked again, her voice trembling with frustration. Nadir turned his face away, and sighed in defeat.

"Itwaserik." He mumbled out, in an inaudible volume.

"What?"

"Erik." Meg pulled her body from his in pure shock. "He's alive?" She stumbled out. Her face lost all it's colour with the thought of the phantom being alive.

"Yes, Physically, any way." He tried to take her up in his arms, but she stepped back. "Meg?"

"Christine was just here, you left to see_ him_." She said in a rather degrading tone. Nadir raised his brow with a hint of question.

"You make him sound like the plague." He commented sarcastically, but Meg kept her grim face.

"He might as well be, look what he did to Christine."

"What _he_ did? All the man _did_ was love her, more than any thing in this world, even his music. No, my darling, it was Christine that did the damage, when she broke his heart."

"But he-" Nadir silenced her when he put his right index finger over her lips.

"Shhhh. Shhhh...Don't think again about Erik, you have no reason for concern. He isn't the man he was. No, he's not at all, he's just a body now, his soul left him a long time ago." He went toward her again, this time, she let him wrap his arms around her slender waist. "After all, in only a few hours, you'll be Madame Khan." He planted his lips on hers again, while she placed her arms around his neck, letting her fingers play with the ends of his black hair.

"Madame Khan." She repeated, with a tender loving tone.

"Madame Khan." He whispered, as he moved his lips down to her neck, and collar bone. They made their way to the love seat, and set themselves down. Nadir ran his hands down the side of her chest.

"Sorry, me dear, but you have to wait." He grinned and shook his head.

"Never knew a ballet rat would wait till marriage." She laughed, and kissed his neck.

"Well, I have more integrity than-" she was cut off when his lips met hers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sasha and Kat traveled down the winding staircase, that lead to the lower cellars.

"Can you here that?" Kat whispered as she grabbed a hold of Sasha's arm. They paused, and listened to the sound of pebbles dropping into water echoing up to them.

"It's nothing." She reassured her sister.

"Someone's down there." Kat voice had risen in it's pitch. Most likely from fright.

"Maybe it's the ghost." She joked, but lost her smile when she turned to look at her sister. Kat's usually tan face was now almost as pale as her own. "It's probably just a rat."

"A rat." She reassured herself, then continued down the stairs, slowly, seeing as they had no light source. They walked along the edge of the stairs, so they could look over the side. With each step, they could hear the rock chipping underneath their feet.

"Maybe we should walk along the wall. Look, the rail fell off up a head." Kat whimpered. Sasha nodded, and lead her to the other side of the stairs, flat up against the wall. Kat clung to her sisters arm, to the point were she broke Sasha's skin.

"Could you please let go?" She motioned to her arm.

"Sorry." Kat look her hands away, as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"What are you so scared of? I thought you didn't believe in the ghost." She teased.

"I don't. It's just so dark in here."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Kat scowled, then gently nudged Sasha forward.

"You know how I feel about the dark."

"Yeah, your afraid of it."

"I'm not afraid! I just don't like it, I'm not a vampire like you."

"A Vampire? I like that." Sasha smiled. "It's charming."

"Only you, little sister, only you."

When they finally got to the end of the stairs, they froze in uncertainly. Before them was the lake, that seemed to extend on forever into the darkness. Only a small ledge on each side of the stairs was the only type of solid ground was visible.

"What do we do now?" Kat looked for guidance from her younger, braver sister. Sasha stepped out onto the ledge, but stopped when she felt Kat's hand on her wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Continuing on." Sasha grabbed hold of Kat's wrist, and pulled her into ledge. She yelled if fright.

"Calm down."

"But, wha-what if we fall?"

"It's a lake, not a cliff, you know how to swim." Kat whimpered, but followed her. While they were walking, Kat kept freezing up in terror, when she hear every little noise, she was convinced some was following them. Each time Sasha had to calm Kat down and reassure her that it was just the rats.

"What in hellfire?" Sasha whispered, as she approached an opening in the wall. There was a door, It hung open, revealing a passageway.

"What is it?" Kat whispered, as she peered over Sasha's shoulder.

"I'm not sure." She slowly approached the doorway, and peered in. "It looks like, a parlor?" Sasha stepped into the darkness. Kat looked around at the dark, damp tunnel, then back at the door way.

"Sasha?" She took a step forward, but didn't enter.

"Come on, it's absolutely beautiful!" She heard come from the room.

"But," She bit her lip, still uncertain if she should enter, or if her body would let her. The sound of pebbles hitting the water came from behind her. Before she had a chance to turn, she felt harsh, raw rope wrap around her throat.

"Sasha!" She choked out, as the rope tightened, she knew whoever help her must have been over a foot taller, because she could feel their hot breath on the top of her hair.

Erik quietly followed the two girls, mostly for spite, but partly because they were heading towards his home. He cursed under his breath when he saw that Christine had left the door wide open so many years ago. The first figure entered his home, without fear, but the second stood right outside, scared half to death.

'An easy target.' He thought. Silently he slipped his Punjab out from his pocket, and crept up behind the girl. It had been so many years since he used it. He forgot how it felt to hold a life in his hands, to fell the heat of his victims body on his own, the smell of their frightful perspiration enchant his nostrils, to hear their shortening breath in his ear, and sense their shear terror with ever fiber of his being. He wasn't sure if he should kill her, or let her run back to the dormitories, and spread the recent stories of his haunting. She choked something out, but Erik's euphoria seemed to deafen him. In the corner of his eye, he saw something flash in the shadows. He looked up, to see a single golden eye, wide with fear, staring back into his own golden eyes.

"Kathrine!" The golden eyed girl screamed, as she ran towards his victim. An unknown feeling flooded his body, pity. He took the rope off of the girl, and pushed her to the ground. She crawled over to the other girl. Who cradled her on the floor.

"Sasha, Sasha, Sasha." The muffled sound of her sobbing filled the room. Erik fumbled around his old home, looking for his stash of extra candles. When he found it, he pulled one out, and lit it. The faint glow of the flame reviled the golden eyed girl was stroking the hair of the weeping girl, who clung to the skirt of the other with shear terror. Despite the other girls, the one kept her frightful eye on him. The names of the girls rang in his head.

"Sasha, Kathrine, Sasha, Kathrine." He whispered to himself, as he stared at the girls. He remembered the name of Christine child was Kathrine, and Nadir mentioned a Sasha.

"Shhhh," Sasha spoke softly in Kat's ear.

_No more talk of darkness, _

_forget these wide eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_my words will warm and guide you. _

Kat picked up her head. Her cheeks puffed up and were red from her tears, which made her eyes seem an even clearer blue.

"Christine." Erik had forgotten he was standing before them, instead of his usual well distanced observation. Sasha's eye widened with his word.

"What did you say?" She asked, but he remained silent. Slowly Sasha rose from the ground, and approached Erik with caution.

"What did you say?" She spoke louder, and slower.

"Your English?" He asked, picking upon her accent, hesitantly she nodded her head, and took a step closer.

"What did you say?" She repeated the question. She was short compared to Erik, her eyes only meeting his neck, but something about her manor sent a quiver down his spine. She walked with such grace, it looked as if she floated. Her thin, slender figure stood completely composed, stiff, yet unusually comfortable in a situation such as this. Her face looked threatening, with the fiery gold eye, and sinister lips, the deep contrast between her eerie pale skin and haunting hair gave her half face a corpse like horror. Her voice drifted over to him with the same haunting elegance. He knew her, but he didn't know how, or why. He was sure he would have remembered someone so frightening and strange, someone like him.

"None of your concern child." He spoke softly, as he laid his long, graceful hand on her shoulder, surprisingly she didn't flinch back. "Go home, never speak of this." She took a step back, but the stopped.

Sasha couldn't take her eyes off of Erik's. They were so similar to hers, Exact copies. Never before had she seen someone with her eyes, she had always wondered why no one had them, but she never pressed the issue. Erik turned his face away from hers. He felt like she was borrowing into his soul with that haunting eye. No one had ever stared at him in this way, when people stared at him, it was with disgusted curiosity.

"Your eyes." She whispered softly and dropped her gaze to the floor. She felt his strong, Leather-gloved hand under her chin. He lifted her head, and lowered his, till they were almost at eye level.

"What is your name?" His velvet voice made her whimper, but not in fear, but pleasure. "I won't hurt you." He reassured her. She nodded.

"Sasha De Chagny." She bite her lip, then continued. "What is your name?" Erik chuckled slightly, he had only been asked that only a handful of times, but never from such a frightened, and frightening child.

"Erik, but not many call me by it." He was unsure why he was telling her this, he hadn't even told Christine the first time she asked, and she had been taking lessons from him for months. He had just seen this girl for the fist time just minutes age, and he was already talking about himself, his least favorite subject.

"What do they call you?" She asked timidly.

"Many things, young child, Opera Ghost is a popular one, The Phantom Of The Opera is another common one, and Angel." He faded off on the last word.

"Angel?" She questioned, remembering her mothers stories of her angel of music.

"Yes, my student once called me that." Sasha's golden eye twinkled with her thought.

"Your, Your student...Christine?" A grin crept across his face, but was covered by his mask.

"So your mother told you about me?"

"Just that she was taught by a beautiful angel." Erik hung his head.

"You should leave, if your mother found out you were down her, she would surely faint!"

"Why? What does she have against you? Her eyes always twinkle when she thinks of her angel. I have never seen such a gay women when she thinks of you, not even when she thinks of father." As she said the last word, a scandalous thought crossed her mind. She looked up in to his eyes again, her eyes. Erik could tell by the look on her face what she was thinking.

"You see my dear, in her eyes, I am dead." He bent down closer, so that the sobbing Kathrine wouldn't be able to hear. "It seems you appear so, how old are you Sasha?" She looked back at Kat, who was still collapsed on the floor.

"Why, Thirteen, Erik." She whispered back.

"And is possible." He commented. Her eyes widened with hope.

'My father, not that man who I have lived under all those damn years,no, he's not my father, this man, this Erik.' Her mind raced.

"Child, go home, Your mother will worry, she doesn't know you are at the Opera House, does she?"

"No, she doesn't, she told me not to go any were near this place." Sasha said plainly.

He placed his hands on her shoulders again, this time, she stepped closer to him.

"Good day, Sasha." He said in a tender, almost fatherly voice. His words shocked himself, he had never spoken in a tone like that before.

"Good day, Erik."She stood their for a moment, not sure what she should do. She finally made up her mind, she stood on her toes, and kissed the cheek of Erik's mask, then turned to her sister. She grabbed Kat arm, and helped her off the ground. "Pull yourself together Kat, come, we must go." Kat nodded, then followed her sister out. Erik stood there for the longest time, pondering what just happened.

"Sasha."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sasha and Kat made their way back to the main stage, where Sorelli and the little ballet girls were. They were just behind the the curtain, when Sasha stopped Kat, and turned her attention to herself.

"Stay back here, you can't let Sorelli know what happened, your cheeks are puffed up and red from the tears, and a bruise is forming on your neck."

"What do you mean by that, you want to keep this to yourself? He almost killed me!" She protested

"Your not thinking logically. If Sorelli knows something happened, she will tell mother, and father." Kat's face lost it's returning colour.

"Father?" Kat whimpered with fright. "He would be furious at me, if he knew, me might no let me keep the new fowl if he thinks I did something like this."

"Exactly." Sasha commented, then approached the group on the stage.

"My dear!" Sorelli called as she left the group to practice.

"Madame-"

"Oh please call me Sorelli, Madame Makes me sound old." She requested cheerfully, Sasha nodded then continued.

"Um... Sorelli, would it be alright if Kat and I just went home, Kat is exhausted from our tour."

"Oh, of course Dears. I'll send for a carriage."

"I think we can walk. I was hoping to stop at that little market we passed on the way here. I saw a cart that particularly sparked my interest."

"If you wish." She smiled, then directed her attention back to the dancing girls.

Sasha returned to Kat, and they made their way out of the Opera House, and through the streets of Paris, to the Market. When they walked down the main section, they came to a small colourful stand that had many beautiful silk scarfs spread out for sale.

"Kat!" Sasha called, as her sister started to wander off. "Which one do you want?"

"What?" She gave Sasha a confused look, obviously caught off guard by the question.

"For your neck. If your going to hide the bruise from mother and father, your going to need a scarf. For some reason, you don't seem to have any. You should always have one, in case you need to Hide something."

"What, Speaking from experience, Little Sister?" She joked "When was the last time you were strangled?"

"Not strangled, but I sometimes have need for one, with James and all." Sasha blushed.

"James, the stable boy?" Kat questioned.

"Yes, why else would I spend so much time in the stables, not that I don't love my mare, but would I honestly spend all day with her?"

"I thought you went there to read, and get away from father, not commit scandalous acts, oh what would people say if they found out? It would disgrace the family!"

"Spending time out there to read is how I got to know him. What scandalous acts are you thinking? I have only simply kissed the boy, I am after all only thirteen!"

"Then what exactly do you need the scarf for? If your just kissing the boy?" Kat questioned, trying to catch her sister in a lie.

"His hands. He get grease on them some times with the oil from the hinges of the stalls, it rubes off on while he touches my neck! Do you really think I would do something else with him? Why, you should know me better than that! I am no low class ballet rat! I do have standards!" She placed her hand on her hips, and scowled at Kat, who's face was turning red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." She apologized.

"It's actually kinda funny, in a twisted humour kind of way, but enough about what hasn't happened, which one do you want?"

"The Pink one!" She said cheerfully. Sasha gave the money to the owner, then wrapped it around her sister's neck and positioned it so that no part of the bruise was showing. They wondered away from each other, heading to stands that interested them. Kat walked over to one that was selling perfumes, oils, rouge, and other beauty products, while Sasha went to one that was selling books. She browsed threw them, looking for something she could easily tuck in her cloak, and hide from Raoul. He had always hated when he saw her reading, or writing. His philosophy was men wanted a dumb, beautiful women, who has no opinion and just sits around batting her eyes and fawning over her man. Sasha believe that a women should be smart, and enjoy the simple pleasures of reading an enchanting book, or writing down precious thoughts. Raoul knew she would never fit into his standards for a women, but tried his hardest to change her, but Sasha was stubborn, she wouldn't let him.

Her mind wondered over her life, under Raoul's control. Certain memories stuck in her mind. She recalled a time when she was only ten, and arguing with some of Raoul's tipsy friends over useless politics. They were astounded by her grasp on the subject, and radical views. Raoul however, wasn't impressed. In fact, he was sickened by it. After his friends left he yelled at her slapped her a crossed the face multiple times, trying to put her back into her oppressed place in society.

Another memorize took that one's place, this one when she was younger, around seven years old, when she was caught reading in the study, in the middle of the night. Raoul tossed the book into the dancing red hot flames of the fireplace, and locked her in her room. That was the when she started to hide her books, and only took them out to read when she could safely hide in one of the horse stalls.

Her mind changed it's images again, this time was just recently, only a few months ago, when James had first kissed her. They had been sitting in her mare's stall. He had finished working, and she was teaching him to write. It was raining outside, and the stalls smelled sweet, the hay, rain, horses, and James all seemed to work together to intoxicated the nose, and clouded the mind. Neither one could pay attention to the lesson, only each other.

She was snapped back to reality when her eye fell upon a single book. It was smaller than the ones around it, but looked far more elegant, despite it's simple cover. The book was bound with red leather, it's spine covered with black. The tips of the pages were painted gold, to match the text in the center of the cover. The word Faust was written in an old English style, with the author's name followed right below. Something about this book called to her. She needed to buy it. After safely tucking it away in her cloak, she continued to shop around for simple things like chocolates, black ribbon, a hair pin in the shape of a rose, a set of stationary, and bottles of red and black ink. She met back up with her sister, then the two girls returned to Sorelli's home, neither one spoke of the what had happened at the Opera House, but each could tell the other was thinking about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sasha looked one final time in the mirror, to check her hair and clothes for imperfections, she never was so picky about her looks, but she wanted to make sure she looked good for tonight. Her black hair was tied back in a bun, with the ribbon she had bought in town, and the pin placed neatly to the right side, only the patch of her hair that hid half of her face remained in it's usual position. Her dress was for the most part black, with the exception of the red rosed that were stitched into the corset, and the ribbon ties in the back of the dress. It had taken her almost half and hour to figure out how to tie herself up, without waking up her sleeping sister.

"Why, you actually look like a lady." She told herself, as she ran her hand down the side of her dress. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she picked up her cloak and a small golden box, then snuck down the hall. Her mother had already returned, and was fast asleep. All she had to worry about was the slim chance of Raoul coming home early from his night out with his 'friends'. He normally didn't come home to around sunrise, which gave her a rather large chunk of time before she had to return, although she doubted he would care if she wasn't home, he would probably be drunk anyway.

She tipped-toed out of the house, and into the dark, deserted Paris streets. The cold wind nipped at her face, and chilled her to the bone. She practicality ran through the streets to the opera house, Careful to avoid any people who might have been out. Even after she was inside the large building, she didn't slow her pace. She hurried as fast as her thin legs could carry her, down the winding staircase, over the ledge of the lake, and towards his door. She was shocked when she couldn't find it, she searched in the area it was supposed to be, but all she could see was the damp, cold stone. After several minutes, she gave up, and leaned her head against the stone. She was exhausted from not only running here, but it must have been past midnight, and all the excitement of the day was wearing her down. She contemplated why she couldn't find the door, but she couldn't come up with an answer.

"You've come back." Erik's gentle voice whispered in her ear, she turned to find his large figure standing only a couple inches from her. She jumped at his proximity, not of fright, but sheer surprise, she hadn't heard a sound but her own breath, how he was able to creep up on her, she couldn't understand. She regained her composer quickly.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" She questioned.

"Of course you would come back, I just didn't expect you here so soon." His voice flowed over her. It filled her body with a tingling sensation, as if she had had too much wine.

"Well I'm full of surprises." She responded, while a grin crept a crossed her face. Erik nodded, then lead her into his home.

She watched with bewilderment as he tripped a small lever on the floor flat up against the wall, just inches way from her she stood. Almost instantaneously the wall she leaned up against shifted back, she lept away from the wall in shock ,and landed on Erik. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her, and keep her from falling into the lake. He turned her around, and lead her into his home. She was surprised on how dramatically his home had changed, in only a few hours. The dusty, scattered sheets of music were stacked back up, and placed on the giant floor to ceiling book cases. The large Victorian Fireplace that separated the book cases had a blazing fire, that lit the large room with a golden glow. The light revealed an large assortment of instruments from a violin to a large pipe organ. The room was filled with a particularly large amount of furniture, for just one man. A large couch sat facing the organ, with a love seat on each side and a coffee table in the middle of the group. A lone large arm chair sat in the corner, It seemed to watch over the room with a strict eye. He motioned over to the seating.

Sasha removed her cloak, then took a seat on one of the red velvet love seats. He took the cloak from her arms, hung it up on the coat rack near the door, then returned to her, taking a seat on the love seat a crossed from her. They both sat their, in an uncomfortable manor, neither one sure what to do.

"I... I brought you some chocolates." Sasha said, as she handed a little golden box to him. He smiled and accepted it.

"I don't believe I have ever had chocolates, then again, I don't think I have ever had the company of a young lady."

"There is a first time for everything." She said cheerfully, "If it matters, I have never been received by a gentleman, only Raoul's friends." He found her statement to be rather amusing.

"And how do you know I'm a gentleman? You are quick to judge."

"I don't judge, Erik. It's just obvious by the way you carry yourself you are a gentleman. You walk lightly, but have a commanding stature, you speak softly, but with force. A true gentleman know how to be strong and fearless, and knows how to be tender and thoughtfully." Erik was caught off guard by her answer. She smiled when she saw the shock in his eyes.

"And were have you stolen your wisdom from? It far surpasses your age." She grinned triumphantly at the complement.

"And I have been shunned for it, mostly by Raoul." Erik couldn't help but laugh at Raoul's stupidity.

"That boy is as foolish as they come. Why, I would be proud to have such a child." He paused, not exactly sure were the conversation was leading.

"Boy?" She questioned, her mind contemplating his use of the word. "How old are you, Erik?" She felt a little strange calling her father by his first name, but calling him Pa would be disrespectful, not to mention unusual, seeing as she only just met him.

"Your mind works to quickly for your own good." He joked, "I'm old enough."

"But how old?" She questioned again.

"Your very curious, little one. Christine was the same way, but I have the feeling your far more stubborn than she was." He wasn't going to tell her, but he couldn't stand disappointing her. "I'm Fifty four, satisfied?" She quickly calculated the math in her mind.

"Twenty years older than Raoul, I can see why you call him a boy. but," She gave a queer look, "Your forty one years older than I am, that doesn't leave you many left." Her face looked worried with the thought of loosening him so soon.

"You have no need to worry little one. I don't plan on dieing any time soon, plus, he won't have me." He motioned up, referring to The Lord.

"And why is that?" She questioned, not understanding why he wouldn't be allowed into the gate of heaven.

"I have done somethings, many thing, that no lady should hear, especially not my..." He wasn't sure whether or not to mention the newly obvious discovery.

"Daughter." She finished, in a tender tone. Her focused her eye on his. "But, I know nothing about you, not even your surname." She whispered, he ran his hand through his black hair, "And you know nothing of me."

"Well, lets change that." He rose from his seat, "Wine? I expect this to take a while." She nodded, then he left the room, and returned with a tray holding two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He placed it down on the coffe table, and filled the two glasses.

"Were to start?" He asked her, as she picked up her glass and took a sip.

"Your childhood perhaps? You have so much more to share than I." He nodded than began to tell his story.

He told her about how he grew up in his mother's house, locked away in the attic, hidden from the world. His only affection coming from his mother's dog. He told about how he ran away from the house, after the dog was killed, and joined a traveling fair. He preformed for groups of people, entrancing them with his hypnotic voice. After he left the fair, he found himself the apprentice of a master mason, who polished his raw architecture skills. Someone he found his way to Persia, where he met is one and only friend, a man named Nadir Khan. After working in Persia for many years, he moved to Paris, and found a home beneath the Opera House.

He made sure to leave out all the murder he committed, and shield her from how shunned and hated he was but the world. He made special note to hide from her why he was hated, why he wore the mask. She knew he was telling her a watered down version, but she didn't care, she was learning about her father, her real father. After he had finished his tale, he allowed her to ask any questions. She took care not to inquire about what he had done, or why he hid himself.

"When did you meet mother?"

"I started teaching her how to sing when she was very young, when she first came to the Opera house. I would teach her with just my voice, echoing through the halls. She Didn't meet me till she was seventeen." She nodded, and asked nothing more from him. He was rather surprised she didn't ask about the mask, and was thankful for it. "And you, little one, what is your story?" He wanted to take the focus off of himself, she gladly excepted his need for a new subject.

Sasha started with being born in Paris, but quickly whisked away to London. Her mother taught her to read and write, despite Raoul's wishes, then to sing, in secret. She grew up hating the man she called father, he tried to suppress her, and make her more like him. She hadn't realize till now he didn't hate her, but hated Erik, and didn't what her to end up like him, despite their rather obvious similarities.

To most people, her life story would be boring, seeing how normal it was for a girl to be brought up to be someone's property, But Erik was interested with his daughter's tale, especially how her mind worked. She was just like him, and she didn't know it. She thinks just like him, cunning, deceiving, passionate, and hateful. When she was finished, she allowed the same questioning as he did.

"How well did your mother's singing lesson's help you?" He questioned.

"She did a fair job, but I am nothing compared to her."

"Will you sing with me?" He asked as he reached for her hand.

"If you wish me to, but I don't want you to laugh at how pathetic I am."

He rose from his seat, she followed his gesture. He lead her over to the organ, and took a seat on the bench.

"I promise I won't laugh. what song do you wish to sing?" He asked, as she took a seat next to him, she weaved her arm into his, and racked her brain for a song.

"I don't know any duets, but there is a song, Mother used to sing us to sleep with when Raoul was out, she said she learned it from her angel."

"And what song would that be?"

"Mother never said what it's name was, but," She cleared her throat, than sang the first few lines.

_Nighttime sharpens_

_heightens each sensation_

_darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

"Music of the night." He spoke to himself, and he began to play the song on the organ "It's a rather hard song, but a great one."

They sang the song with perfect harmony, his tenor with her soprano gave the song a haunting beauty as it flooded his home. It almost sounded like it was written just from them, their voices hit each note perfectly, with skill and emotion. When they finished, Sasha rose from the bench, but Erik did not move.

"Your very modest, for you voice is superb, but I expected nothing less, Christine lives for music, it's her soul, no doubt she would share it with you."

"I would have rather learned from my father." She spoke under her breath, but Erik caught ever word. He sighed, than began to play another song.

Sasha returned to the love seat, and listened his music. The music Erik played soared around the room, engulfing her in the sweet, intoxication sound. She had never heard anything like it before. It flowed through her with every emotion possible, all at once. She tried to analyze the song, but it was too complicated, and tired her out. She laid down, cuddling one of the velvet pillow, and fell asleep to his mesmerizing music saturating her body. When he finished, he was surprised to find her fast asleep. He couldn't believe how angelic she looked to him, in her peaceful slumber. He didn't have the heart to wake her, instead, he searched threw his house for a blanket, and draped it over her petite body to keep her warm.

"Goodnight, My Daughter." He whispered into her ear.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Erik?" Christine called out into the dark abyss.

"Your angel is here." His voice washed over her, as if she was standing below a water fall. She tried to find the source of his voice, but her search was folly.

"You left me, all alone. What was I to do without you, My Angel? I don't think I can survive." She called to him, but he didn't answer. "Angel?" She called out again, but only dead silence followed.

Christine opened her eyes and looked around. The bed room Raoul and her were sharing was remarkably smaller than their own master bedroom, but it was a nice escape from the over top wealth their home was cramped with. The walls were painted a pale soothing yellow. The small amount of furniture was painted white, and had silver hardware. The golden sunlight that enter the room from the eastward window filled the room with a warm, inviting feeling, unlike the cold blues of her home. She turned over to find the bed empty, the other side untouched. She stretched her arms out over her head, and yawned.

"Raoul must still be out." She spoke to herself, before rising out of bed. She changed into a modest cut violet dress, then made her way out to the main room. Kat, Phil, and Sorelli were all sitting in the breakfast nook, enjoying a simple, light meal.

"Where is Sasha?" Christine asked as she took a seat beside her daughter.

"Oh, she's still asleep. We spent all day out, and she stayed up all night reading some book she bought in the market. I thought it was best to let her sleep." Kat quickly lied. When she woke up that morning, Sasha wasn't in their room, her cloak and items she bought at the market were both gone, with exception to the writing materials. Christine nodded, and didn't press the issue. Sasha was known to spend hours on end with her nose in a good book, most of the time hiding out in the horse stables from Raoul.

"Christine, I was wondering if you would join me today. The old Ballet Rats miss you." Sorelli said.

"I think not, I was planning to visit father's grave, then maybe stop at some shops in town, there are a few things I would like to pick up before we leave tomorrow." Sorelli nodded, although she was disappointed with Christine's decision.

"Mother, Would it be alright if I went riding with Phil?" Kat asked hopefully, as she flashed an energetic smile at Sorelli's son. "He has a mare that I could ride." Christine raised her brow in curiosity at her daughters sudden attraction to Phil.

'If only she knew Phil's heritage.' Christine thought, then quickly pushed it out of her mind. She didn't want to think of the dead, especially not poor Philippe.

"I don't see a problem with it." Kat's smiled widened.

"Shouldn't someone be here for Sasha?" Sorelli questioned, but Christine just shook her head.

"She will be fine. She will probably spend the day reading that book, what was it called?"

"Faust." Kat spoke.

"Faust? Isn't that written in German?" Kat shrugged her shoulders. Christine gave her a distaste look for her unladylike behaviour.

"She likes being alone." She finished. She quickly nibbled on some of her breakfast, then rose from the table. She quickly grabbed her cloak, said goodbye to her daughter and friend, then left to roam the streets of Paris.

Initially she planned to go to the cemetery, but her feet took her elsewhere. They stooped her in front of her old home, the Opera House. Memories came flying back to her, dancing on the stage, playing trick on the other ballet girls, learning to sing, with the help of her angel.

Her angel, the man she loved, but couldn't love. When he asked her to choose between him and Raoul, she was still so very young, the tender age of seventeen. With her youth she held her most regretted trait, ignorance. She measured people back then by their worth in beauty and wealth, not their souls. Ever day she regretted choosing Raoul, but how could she have known how it all would turn out? When she married him, She had no idea the habit's he would pick up from his 'gentlemen friends', the drinking, cigar smoking, and worst of all, his choice in company. Christine shuddered at the thought of him at one of those wretched places, but she knew he visited them often. The very thing she loved Raoul for, His boyish charm and innocence was lost shortly after she took her vows.

Erik had always been kind to her, even when he was furious at her for removing his mask, he never harmed her, but he did himself. Once he made her gorge her finger nails into his retched flesh. Despite his hatred for himself, he love her with every thing and would never do anything that would cause her pain. He never go drunk, or left her for someone else's pleasure. Erik devoted himself to her, body and soul. Even after she left him, he still loved her, and would do anything for her. That is why he left her. He knew it pained her to lie to her husband, and commit acts that he did. She know how hurt she was ever time he left her, and couldn't imagine hurting him the way he hurt her. Erik removed himself from her life, despite his need for her, to protect her.

She looked up at the haunting building, not sure why she was here, but something called to her, something inside of her made her enter. Her soul still longed for him, although her brain knew he wouldn't be there. She needed to go down there. She needed to be in his comforting world once more, even if he already left this world behind, to join his rightful place in heaven. She hadn't even realized she was walking, till she found herself at his door.

"He's not there, Lotte. You know he isn't, why are you doing this to yourself? It will just make your heart brake more." She told herself, but she couldn't stop herself from entering.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her eyes. It looked as it always had, the candles burning, the sheets of music stacked up everywhere, they looked they were recently torn through, some still laid open on the organ. Erik, her Erik, sitting on the armchair. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose slowly in his slumber.

"This is a dream." She nibbled on her fingernail, as tears started to stream down her face.

"Erik?" Her voice was shaky, but loud. He opened his eyes, and focused them on the startled women before him.

"Christine?" He slowly rose from the chair, his eyes falling on the love seat that separated the two of them, were Sasha still slept. The back of the seat blocked Christine's view of her daughter. Slowly, Sasha's eye opened, and fell upon her father. The look of fear glistened in her eye as she watched his tense, startled manor. She went to sit up, but he shot her a warning glance, so she stayed were she was.

"Angel!" Christine choked out, than ran to Erik. She threw herself into him, and sank to the floor, dragging him down into her sobbing body. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort, and tried to stop her sobs.

"Calm yourself." He spoke tenderly, as he gently stroked the back of her head. She wrung her hands around his shirt, clutching it for dear life.

"I thought you were dead. I came to look for you, but you weren't here, and your mask, it was shattered. Oh Erik! I love you. I wouldn't have been able to survive without you, if it hadn't been for Sasha. Oh Erik, After you left, I had a child, yours. There is no question about it. She's beautiful Erik, smart, talented, she is like you, in every way. She had your eyes, your brilliant Golden eyes. When Raoul found out, he wanted to... he wanted to...I wouldn't let him Erik, I couldn't let him do that. She means too much to me. With her, it's just like you were here again." She sobbed out, seeking comfort from her Angel. In her sobs, she hadn't noticed Sasha get up off the love seat, and approach them.

"Mother?" She touched Christine's shoulder. She looked up, and stumbled over in shock at seeing her daughter's golden eye in front of her face.

"She is beautiful, Christine, but I'm afraid she gets that from you, just like her curiosity." Erik helped her up off the floor, as she tried to compose herself.

"But how?"

"Sorelli let us come here, when you were visiting Madame Giry, well, Madame Khan. But Phil wouldn't let us come to the cellars, something about his father. Kat and I came back yesterday, while Phil had his lessons. We had heard the stories from some of the dancers, and we wanted to find the Phantom. When we came down, he snuck up behind us, and Kat-" she cut off, not wanting to tell her mother that her father almost killed her sister. "His eyes. I just knew. No one has ever had eyes like his. I snuck out last night, to visit him, I was going to return before anyone noticed me gone, but I fell asleep, I just had to see him again." Christine rose her hand to silence her daughter.

"I should have told you. Little One, But I didn't didn't want you to find out what I did, but you always knew. You obviously inherited his logic." Sasha dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I don't want to go." She said plainly.

"What?" Christine asked, unsure what she was talking about.

"I don't want to go back to London tomorrow. I never want to leave, not with my father here." She walked over to Erik, and linked arms with his. Christine sighed, then looked at their daughter, and Erik. She look perfect next him, she belonged with him, there were two peas in a pod, despite their lack of knowledge about each other.

"I don't want to leave either, I never wanted to, but Raoul-"

"I don't give a damn about Raoul." She looked up at Erik. "I'm not leaving my father."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Sasha, you can't stay here." Christine pleaded, as she slowly approached her daughter.

"Why? So I can go back to being a shadow in Raoul's home? Hiding in the horses stall to read? No, I don't want that life." She stood as erect as her body would allow her to add to her strong, stubborn appearance.

"You just met Erik. How can you possibly know you will be happy with him? You don't know what he is like!"

"I think I have a pretty good idea, especially the way you threw yourself on him, the way you dream about him, and call out his name when you think no one is listening? He can't be as horrible as Raoul." Sasha spat at her mother, as she stepped away from Erik. Her body shook with the feeling of power, never before had she raised her voice to her mother, she was taken by surprised how intoxicating the feeling was, she never wanted it to end.

"What would you do down here with him? Your willing to leave your family behind for this," She extended her arms and rotated around, "A home underground, surrounded by a slimy lake, and rats?"

They were now screaming at each other. Erik's heart crumbled at the sight of his girls so upset, and over him no less. Despite his emotional pain, he knew that he shouldn't take a side in the matter, he would have to let them settle it, either way, he realized he could not win. If Sasha stayed with him, her heart would break, and he knew that even for knowing her for such a small time. Sasha lives for her sister, they are best friends, as close as they could possibly get. If Sasha left, he knew his own heart would shatter, after losing the one thing he ever loved, he knew he would surely lose himself without her. Before he met her, he felt old, and one his last few days of life, but now, his youth seemed to be restored, he was given something to live for. Maybe God didn't hate him after all, either that, or he has a cruel sense of humour, like a wicked boy holding a scrap piece of food above a dog's head, who lowers it just enough for the dog to get a lick, then raises it out of reach.

"Why don't you stay then? You love Erik, not Raoul. Stay with us, divorce Raoul."

"Divorce! Thats completely absurd! What would society think? Oh heaven! A public affair would be acceptable compared to that! And what pre' tel would Kathrine do? She is your closest companion, but she would never leave her father, she cares to deeply for him." Sasha hung her head, for the first time in her life, she really didn't consider all the consequences of staying behind.

"Talk Raoul into moving back to Paris." She suggested, as she slowly came to realize her plan wasn't going to work out.

"Do know how much pleading I had to do just to get him to agree to Three days? I could never talk him into staying, he despises this place, for good reasons." She looked over at Erik, then back at her daughter.

"He only hate it because of Erik! And he thinks Erik is dead."

"Erik isn't the only reason he hates this place," Christine lowered her voice to a soft whisper, "His brother Philippe drowned in the lake, trying to get down here." Sasha took a step back in surprise.

"He had a brother?" She questioned, she couldn't understand why she didn't know about her 'fathers' family. Christine nodded her head. "Why wasn't I told?" She was trying to understand her parents reasonings, but no solution came to mind.

"Raoul wanted to remove our family from that old life completely. And if you knew about Philippe, or Phil..." Her voice became inaudible with the last words, but Sasha didn't care any more, a marvelous plan had been formed in her cunning mind. She turned to Erik, and slowly approacher him.

"You could come with us." She spoke softly, as she took his hands in hers.

"Little One, Don't tempt me." He pleaded with her, as he shook his head in protest. His eyes traveled back to her eye. The minute he saw her, he knew he couldn't resist her plead, he never wanted to see such emotions in her eye. The small glimmer of hope she had was fading fast, leaving just disappointment, and sorrow in her hollow eye. He could see he was breaking her tender heart, and he hated himself for it.

"You heard Mother, she can't live without you you. I swear, if they take me back there, I will come back, if I have to run away I will return. Although I don't know the way." She widened her eye, allowing her face to look more childish and ignorant. She knew how to play a man to get what she wanted, when she wanted something, she always found a way to get it.

Erik's mind raced over thoughts of her getting lost in the city, of her alone on a dark, empty, cold street, and the worst image he could conjure up, her being taken advantage of by some low class peasant man, looking for some fun. Erik looked up at Christine for support, but she gave no indication of even knowing about Sasha's plea. She stood completely still, her eyes focused on nothing, as if she was in deep thought.

"No, Little One. I won't allow you to make such a dangerous trip." He pulled her hands up to his mouth, and kissed the tops of each one. Sasha's wanted to pull her hands away, but she let his lips gently press against her soft skin. She didn't want to pull away for the reasons most would, but because it hurt Erik. The mask had to be pushed up for his lips to be exposed, the sharp angle of the eye hole cutting into his flesh, to the point were the right side broke skin, giving him the appearance of tears of blood. "I couldn't live with myself knowing you put yourself into such danger for me. No young lady should wander in a foreign land alone. Trust my experience, there are wicked people in this world of ours, who wouldn't think twice about taking advantage of you."

"So, the only solution if for you to follow us home. Erik, think about it. Think of all you would gain. Someone to be with, to talk to, to sing with, and well... Mother. Are you honestly happy living in this cellar?"

"God didn't make me to be happy." He said plainly, but he knew he was losing this battle.

"But you can be happy, I sure I could make you. Look how we laughed last night."

"Your persuasive, Little One."

"Just call me Mephistopheles." Erik raised his brow to the opera reference.

"have you heard the entire story, Little One? Because Faust doesn't get his happy ending." He commented.

"Oh, I haven't finished it." She dropped her eyes to the floor, embarrassed by her mistake. "Please, Father." He sighed heavily, then tilted her chin up with his finger.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, I want you to be happy, Erik. I want you to be with me." He turned away from her, and leaned up against the Mantle.

"I have never given in to someone's demands, not even Christine. If I don't like something, I change it, or someone... I am stubborn, Little One. I am as stubborn as any man can come, But you have me beat. One look in that precious gold eye of yours, and I would give you the world if I could, although, I don't think you would want it, it's rather disappointing." He turned back to her, and began to kneel on the floor, so that he looked up into her face. She moved closer to him, as he placed his large hands on the sides of her face. "There is no way I can win this debate, is there?" She smiled, as a single tear of joy ran down her cheek.

"No, you can't." She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. He sat there rigid for a moment, but then gave in, and returned her embrace.

"Erik." Christine spoke. Sasha and Erik snapped their attention to Christine, both had forgotten she was in the room. "How do you expect to get to London, without Raoul noticing you? Were will you hide?" she spoke fearfully, but Erik just laughed.

"You have forgotten on very important little detail, my dear Christine, I am the Opera Ghost."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sasha took one final glance of the large, exciting city, then boarded the waiting train with her family. She took her seat, and watched out the window of her compartment. She took special notice of a dark figure slipping onto the train. A wave of relief washed over her, as she then drowned the world out with her thoughts of Erik

'He's actually coming home, to my home. I will be able to see him every day, I'll be able to talk with him, discuss things, maybe get into a debate! Erik is coming home.' she thought, as she dreamed of what life would be like with a real father. She hadn't even realized that she had been escorted off of the train, onto a ferry, then to a carriage. She was snapped back to reality when Kat yanked on the bottom of her hair.

"Sasha, It's time to get out." She hissed into her ear.

"Oh, right" Sasha got out of the carriage, and stood in front of the De Chagny's grand manor. It seemed to shrink in the few days they were gone, it looked less threating,and slightly more welcoming. She felt safer, more secure, Knowing she could always turn to her father if she was in need. She still had to live under Raoul's hand, but she didn't care. In her mind, she is free. She went right to her room, and quickly unpacked her small luggage. She changed into on of her best, most inviting dress. Once she tucked away her newest book, and stationary in her cloak pocket, she rushed to find James in the stable.

He was spreading new hay over the stall floors when she walked in. The moment his eyes caught a glimpse of her, he put down the pitchfork, and leaned up against the stable wall.

"Welcome back." He grinned playfully at her. "How was Paris?" She approaches him, and planted a short, tender kiss on his cheek. His newly grown facial hair tickled her soft skin, causing her to laugh.

"Do you like?" He ran his hand over the tiny hairs. She nodded, then kissed his cheek again.

"Paris was wonderful, with all those French boys." She joked, "But don't worry, they are nothing compared to you." His grin widened, as he pulled her into his arms, and pressed his lips to hers.

"Thats good to hear." He kissed her again, then released her so he could get back to work. She sat down on the ledge of the gate, and watched him longingly.

"Did you miss me?" She asked sweetly.

"Do you really have to ask, poppet?" He turned his face towards her. A devilish smile crept a crossed his face when he thought about how much he needs her. "It was rather boring without you, but some of my other girls came to visit." He teased. She scowled, and threw some hay at him in fun. He retaliated with a peck on the cheek.

"I brought back some writing supplies for you."

"So you're coming back down here tonight?"

"Who said I was going to leave?"

"Your outfit." He examined Sasha's body. "You never wear your light pastels for one thing, and you hair is pulled back, well... most of it." He lifted up the small section she always kept in front of her face. She slapped his hand away, and hide her face again. "Why do you hide your beautiful face with your hair?" He questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Beautiful? You are joking right? The giant birthmark around my eye might interfere with your concept of beauty." He shook is head, and lifted her hair up again and looked into her face. The reddish-brown heart shaped mark surrounded her left eye, starting at the very tip, and extending almost to her ear.

"I think your beautiful." She rolled her eyes.

"Love is blind." She said plainly. James shook his head, knowing he would never win one of there debates, His Sasha was to stubborn.

"Who are you meeting?" He returned to their prior conversation.

"I met someone in Paris, who came back with us." She could almost laugh at her James. He was always able to extract information from her, just one look into his bark brown eyes and she was hooked.

"Who?" His curiosity turned to concern. Sash got off of the gate, and joined his side.

"A man." She danced around his question, "No one for you to worry about."

"You still haven't answered my question." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your too stubborn." She jokes.

"I learned it all from you."

"His name is Erik."

"Erik?" His tone showed his discouragement to her attention to another man. Sasha looked around, to make sure there were no eavesdroppers.

"Can I tell you a secret? Something you won't tell a soul, especially Raoul." He gave her a queer look, then agreed to keep it.

"You can trust me, I would do anything for you."

"Erik is...well...Erik is... My father." She whispered out.

"What?" James looked completely shocked, he never expected something so scandalous in such a high end aristocratic family, especially from the countess. He always regarded her as the perfect women, kind hearted, caring mother, excepting wife. He never expected to hear her do such a thing.

"Have you seen Raoul? It's rather obvious I don't share his blood."

"So you just, ran into your father? Are you sure?" He was still trying to digest the information.

"well, we sort of were exploring, and somehow ended up at his home, it's a rather long story, When I get back I'll tell you it all." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move in the shadows at the edge of the barn. Sasha watched it move, but James took no notice. "I should be leaving." She kissed him once again. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting." She walked out of the main door, and found Erik leaning up against the wall.

"Is that James?" He turned to her. She nodded, and took his hands into his.

"Yeah." She blushed, then lead him away from the barn. "I thought we could walk in the rose garden."

"Won't someone see?" He questioned, looking back at the house.

"The only other person who enjoys the garden is mother." As she lead him up. Christine walked out to them. She was dressed in what looked like a heaven white gown, that emphasised her beautiful figure. Sasha released Erik's hand, and pushed him towards her mother. Christine gave a startled look at Erik, she hadn't expected to meet him.

"Have fun." Sasha grinned, then left her two parents, and returned to her James.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Erik's health returned to him after he moved to London, to the point he left better than he had ever in his entire life, all thanks to meeting Sasha. He was convince having something to live for, something that made life worth living, could cure any sickness. He even lost the need for his Morphine addiction, and quite for his Daughter's sake. His daughter's love was enough for him to live on. Prior to meeting her, He believed god enjoyed watching him go through torture, and thats why he couldn't die, but his philosophy changed. He needed to go through so much pain to appreciate the heaven he had been granted.

In his entire life, he never imagined a life like this, spending countless hours walking in the rose gardens with her daughter, being with his lover again, and enjoying discussions with Sasha and her James. The were just as witty as Erik himself, and always gave him a run for his money when they got into a heated debate.

It took almost a year for him to expose himself to James, but he quickly learned to love the boy. He was the perfect match for Sasha, like her in so many ways, and very much like Erik too, all of them wise beyond their years. Since he met James, He could see the love in the boy's eyes for his daughter. He loved her just as much as he loves Christine. Erik hoped they boy would marry Sasha, no man could be better for her, but one thing stood in the way, Raoul. Raoul was clueless to the rather obvious romance between the two of them, even if he knew, he would never allow it. He would never disgrace his family name by allowing his 'daughter' to marry someone so low in class, it was bad enough he married a performer, but a stable boy, that was purely absurd. The De Chagny blood was highly regarded in society, but help more impurities than any one could dream of. Society knew about some of them, especially after word got out about Raoul's regular visits to places of ill repute, after he recently contracted Syphilis, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. They had no idea about the affairs involving Erik and Christine, Sasha's rebellious nature towards the concept of how a Lady should act, her relationship with James, as well as Raoul and his brother's rather wild youth, involving many of the ballet girls, one, leading to the birth of a bastard.

Erik's joy for life only increase when his long time friend, Nadir, with the helping push from his new wife, moved to London. Erik wasn't the only one to enjoy the move, Christine was ecstatic to have her old friend back. Nadir and Meg visited them regularly. Meg and Christine would sit around, talking about the latest gossip, while Nadir would slip away to find Erik. Shortly after their relocation, Meg gave birth to a son. In Erik's Eyes, he never saw a better father than Nadir. He had always loved children, having one of his own once, back in Persia, who sadly died after Erik first met Nadir, of the same disease Nadir's first wife lost her life to. Nadir spent every moment trying to please the child, or his wife, much like Erik tried to make up his absence for Sasha, but he knew he couldn't be like Nadir, not with Raoul around, not while he still hides from the world.

Erik sat back against the barn wall, reading an old book, waiting for Sasha and James. They had decided to go for a ride out together, and were late coming back. In the five years he had known the young couple, it always brought joy to him to see his daughter experience the sweet, gay ecstasy of love, and at such a young age, she only met her eighteenth year a few weeks ago.

"The two are probably to busy with one another to notice the time." He told himself, as he returned to the yellowing pages of the old book. Most fathers would be appalled at the thought of their child with a man before marriage, but not Erik. After all, he never married his love, and Sasha was never a child in his eyes, she never had the mind frame of a child, she was a wise women trapped in a youths body.

He had read this particular book hundreds of times, always enjoying the sweet irony. He had always wished his own Mephistopheles would save him from his own hell, no matter the cost. He had always related to Faust, living alone, always longing for a better life, getting a chance to renew it. Just like Faust, he was at the lowest point in him pathetic life, were death was gladly welcomed. He contemplated taking his own life, there were so many ways he could, and quickly too, but he could never go through with it. He had to much Pride. Only the weak would give up the fight, and no real gentleman would admit such a weakness. His stubborn pride paid off, when god sent him his saviour. She took him out of his cursed life, and granted him beauty, freedom, happiness, and most of all, love. She couldn't change who he was, or what he looked like, but she brought out his inner beauty, and the tenderness he buried away when he first learned about the cruelty of the world.

That day stuck in his mind, were ever he went, were every he ran to, it remained. The pain he felt, both from the men's physical beating, but the emotional scare it left. Knowing they killed the one thing that ever loved him, the only thing that showed any affection for him, his mother's dog. They killed her because he was a monster, because they couldn't see the real him. He could still feel her limp body cradled in his arms, the smell of rain and blood, the guilt he felt for causing her pain. She had tried to save him from the men, but they took her life. He had only told Christine how much that event effected him, it was the event that lead to his hatred of society. She new the significances of that day, she gave their daughter the same name of that blessed dog, Sasha.

Erik lost himself in his thoughts, and hadn't heard the sound of someone entering the barn. When the person came into his sight, Erik snapped his head up, and stared into the blood shot eyes of Raoul.

"Where is she?" He hissed out, his eyes narrowing on Erik's white mask. Erik could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Monsieur, your drunk, you should be in bed." He spoke in his most persuasive tone.

"Where is that little bitch?" He started to scream.

"Why sir, I don't know who you are referencing to." Erik found it strange that that Raoul didn't realise who he was speaking with.

"Damn whore!" He began to pace back and forth. "She has crossed the line. A Stable boy! My name in ruined!" Erik was taken aback that Raoul knew about Sasha and James, finally.

"Why sir, I believe you were the one to ruin your reputation, after all, your the one with Syphilis."

"I should have killed her when she was born, when your little demon entered this world! I shouldn't have listened to Christine, she should have been sent to hell where she belongs!"

'So he knows who I am' Erik thought. 'They why is he just talking to me? He is a jealous man, why is he not furious at finding me here?' Behind Raoul, he saw James and Sasha dismount the horse, and enter the barn. Sasha stopped dead in her tracks, fright filled her eye. Erik shot them a warning glance, then returned his attention to Raoul.

"This is all your fault Erik, you changed her, you made her like you! Oh yes, you didn't know I knew your were still alive, or that you had returned, but I knew, since the day we returned from Paris."

"She was always like me, you were just to stupid to see."

With agility even Erik couldn't match, Raoul picked up on of the pitchforks off the pile of hay, and rammed it into Erik's chest. He fell to the floor, grasping his pulsing chest. Blood began to flow from his chest, then from between his gentle lips.

"Father!" Sasha's voice cut through the air, as she ran to him. She cradled His body, holding his head in the crook of her arm. James threw a punch at Raoul, who, in fright, ran off into the darkness, leaving Erik to die in peace.

"Sasha." His hand reached up to her cheek, and wiped away a tear. "I love you, My Daughter."

"Father, please." She choked out, but it was too late, his laboured breath ad silenced, as his life slipped away. She pressed him to her chest, weeping into his black wig. James slowly made his way to Sasha, and somehow separated her body from his. He held her close to his chest, letting her tears catch in his shirt.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sasha waited in the shadow's for Raoul to return to his room, the wasted blood of her father still soiling her dress. She watched as the door slowly opened, and he stumbled in, his face still in shock from what he just did. Sasha squeezed the Catgut Punjab in her hand tighter.

"Damn fool, he doesn't know how to kill, he regrets." She spoke under her breath, as she crept up behind him. She loosed the catgut, and let her presence be known.

"What... What are you doing here?" He stumbled out, noticing Erik's most famous weapon in her hand. She took a step closer and laughed manically.

"Did you honestly think you would get away with this?" Her voice chilled him to the bone. Never before had he been so frightened of someone's voice, not even the mightily Erik could scare him as much as she did at this moment. Raoul remained silent, as she began to circle him, like a cheetah taunting it's prey. "Not even Judas himself would have committed such an act to an Angel."

"He stole my wife! And created you!" He commented coldly, but she just laughed.

"You stole his wife, Christine belonged to him, she loves him! As she loves me, because I'm his. If I had never been born, your preciouses wife would have taken her own life to be with her angel!" Sasha screamed with rage. A devilish smile crept across Raoul's face.

"And what do you believe you are going to do? I assume you plan to kill me." His voice was unusably calm.

"It's more than you deserve!"

"But you won't, not while your dear sister is alive. She couldn't live without me." Raoul's smile disappeared when a grim crept across her own face.

"She's long gone, Raoul. Now that she is a married women, she doesn't need your protection anymore, she has Phil now."

"But Phil is my kin! They both will worry. My nephew will return, once he hears how the man who killed his father is dead!"

"He doesn't know about his father, the poor fool. But it's better that way, who would want to know their blood has been watered down with De Chagny? Your on your own know, your money isn't here to help, it's judgement day." His face lost it's colour as he realized she wasn't playing around.

"You know you can't go through with it, not even Erik could!"

"Don't you say his name!" she hissed. "Don't you ever! He was more of a man than all of your 'gentlemen' friends put together! The only reason he didn't kill you was because he cared to deeply for mother, he never wanted her to feel pain, he loved he too much, something you wouldn't know about. He should have killed you, instead of letting you hurt mother every time you went to that damn place!"

"What would your mother do if she knew you killed her husband? She wouldn't be able to survive!"

"I don't expect her to, not with her angel really dead, and his child gone. She will take her own life, to join father."

"Your leaving?" It finally struck him she meant to go through with her plan.

"Did you expect me to stay? Your the force that's kept me prisoner here, I would have been gone and married by now if it was my own choice!

"

"Married? What man would take someone so ugly and tempered as you?" He spoke with the most degrading tone. Sasha couldn't control her rage any longer. She wanted revenge, not just for killing her father, but for everything he did to her. All those years of feeling inferior, all the abuse, all the sorrow her mother had gone through. In his house, she was just a ghost. Her soul just wondered around, never allowed to reach it's true potential. she would have become like all the other aristocratic women, a soulless vessel for children, that was oblivious to the world, addicted to patient drugs that took the loneliness away, If it hadn't been for Erik.

Sasha wrapped the catgut around his neck, and slowly tightened it, making sure it hurt him to repay for all he did to her. She put her lips up to his ear

"His name is James, and he loves me, he loves me, just as Erik loves Christine." She tighten the Punjab, enjoying Raoul's gasping struggle. She had never felt this way before, the sensation that aroused when she held a life in her hands was intoxicating. It almost felt as good as making love with James, but, after all, it is an intimate way to kill. The feeling of the victims pain, being able to feel the heat from there body, the smell of their fright, to hear his breath cut short, to feel him struggle, but lose. In a few seconds, it was all over. She allowed his limp body to fall to the floor, a small thud echoed through the room.

"He's gone." She spoke to herself. She contemplated what she had just done. Sasha didn't feel sorry for what she did, but pity that his disease had not been the cause of his death.

Sasha returned to the barn, were James was waiting for her. He had removed Erik's body, and was preparing the horses. James had already gone to the undertaker, and struck a deal with him. He was to care for Erik's body in secret, and as quickly as possible. With money from Raoul's treasury, he bought a plot of land for Erik's body to be buried, and hired men who would take care of the grave. They had devised a plan to elope, and runoff together. They didn't know were they were to go, but they couldn't stay in London, not after what Sasha did. Before they left for their not so happily ever after, Sasha made one stop, to make sure Erik would be remembered, after paying a hefty fee, she left instructions for the perfect gravestone.

**Erik****Christine**

1831-1890 1854-1890

The greatest example of true love

A legendary genius, and the women he lived for,

who overcame all hell to be with each other,

in this world and the next

**True Angels Of Music**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

A small child stood fixed in front of the most beautiful sight she had ever seem. Among the most exquisite grave stones, this white marble stood high above the rest. A figure of a male angel, dressed in fine garments holding a young kneeling woman stood before her. Somehow she felt as if she knew the two figures before her. The beauty of the woman was unmatched, and reminded her of her mother, while the man, with his graceful wings, seemed to protect the woman.

"Erika." Her mother's voice called from behind her. She was joined by her loving mother, and caring father. Her father kneeled beside her, and kissed her cheek.

"You should return to the carriage Little One, you might catch something in this cold."

"Yes, papa." He picked her up in his arms, twirled her around, while playfully kissing her cheeks. He carried her to the carriage, leaving the woman alone with the gravestone.

"She's beautiful, isn't she? Smart too. He's so kind to her, the way a father should be, the way you were Erik." She looked up at the figure of the man, locking her golden eye with the stone. A sudden feeling of warmth spread through her body, a his voices filled her head, joined by the voice of his love.

_You alone can make my song take flight, _

_help me make the music of the night._

"She will learn, I promise you. She will know your story, your great triumph. The story of Erik, a man overcame everything, all in the name of love." She paused for a moment, to wipe a tear from her eye. "How powerful that is, love, but after all, thats the one thing we strive for, the only thing that matters in life. Our reason to continue." She glanced back at the carriage, were her life sat waiting for her, the reason for her life, her loving husband James, and their young Daughter.

"Kat is expecting another soon, I don't know how she can keep up with all those little boys, but she does. She has changed tremendously since you left. She is no longer the selfish flirt she used to be, but a wonderful mother, and wife. I didn't think it was possible, but she actually loves being a wife of a working class man.

Meg's little boy is almost thirteen now. He's just like his father, he would do anything for anyone. After it happened, Nadir helped us get out of London, and even paid for our tickets to Paris, where Meg found James and me jobs in the Opera house, I don't know how we would have survived without them.

James spoils your granddaughter, but she is worth it. She just had her sixth birthday, and he bought her a piano, as if she doesn't already have enough instruments. She spends all her time singing, or playing her music, you would be so proud mother. James taught her to read. He wanted me to, but I thought it was more fitting for her father to teach her. She always has your favorite book with her, she won't put it down, despite it's age. She doesn't understand the significances of those words on the page, what it means to us. She's not like the other girls, I taught her everything I learned from you. It's surprising how much of an effect you leave on a person. She never was given the chance to meet you, but she's just like us, she even has our golden eyes."


End file.
